


Hair

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ew, Other, ana and jesse love watching Genji get excited, brothers being brothers and not inc/est, genji is a crybaby because healing is hard and overwhelming sometimes, hanzo has prosthetics you can't change my mind, hanzo lets his hair grow out, hanzo's healing journey through another's eyes, vaguely inspired by wave skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Genji reflects on how far his brother has come in the past few years. Recovery looks good on him.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed that Hanzo's hair goes from long (young master) -> short (default skin) -> longer (casual) -> lONGER (wave skin) and thought 'huh. what if he grew his hair out for himself and his dad just let him because it fit in with the traditional aesthetic he had his kids in anyway.' 
> 
> Hanzo is wearing [this](https://zombiescratch.tumblr.com/post/156661349807/this-was-funnier-in-my-head-zzz).

"Brother your _HAIR!_" Genji squeals, the sound already grating and shocking is made all the worse for his verbal filter. He tilts his visor up as he rockets down the hallway to crush his brother.

Hanzo merely grips at his doorway before the cyborg touches down, thudding both of their not insubstantial forms back two feet. Hanzo's prosthetics snag on the carpet but neither of them thinks it matters much. 

Hanzo offers his younger brother a lopsided smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, brother."

Genji blinked tears out of his eyes at the term and his cheeks rose in a smile.

"You're letting it grow out again! Okairi! (Welcome home!)"

Soft lips quirk in a smile and soft eyes meet Genji's.

"I thought it was about time to become myself."

Genji thought it was about time to let himself weep for his brother.

-

The assassin had come so far in the years since joining Overwatch. At first he had been rumpled, odd edges and wrinkled kyudo-gi's. His dragons had writhed and complained and he had often isolated himself due to headaches.

He had had to leave, in fact. 

He wasn't ready to join a cause when he couldn't think straight, he'd confided in Genji. In truth the elder Shimada had only made his way to Gibraltar to convince himself to talk to his younger brother.

So he had left.

Miraculously, the archer had kept the comm Genji's team had gifted him to keep in touch with.

It had started small, Hanzo sending a photo of the cherry blossom festival in some small town in a distant prefecture. 

Genji immediately showed the team, as excited as a child with a puppy. His oldest friends watched him run around the base with his show and tell, somehow 15 years younger and just so _happy_.

Genji had immediately sent back a selfie with a few other members.

Months later after Genji had come back from a blackout mission he received a screenshot.

It was his selfie as the background to Hanzo's phone.

He had sobbed into his pillow that night and it had felt _good_. 

The next time they had touched base had been over lunch in Nice, celebrating children's day by watching fish and talking quietly. Hanzo's hair had grown a little, and he had shaved the bottom half. Genji's eyes had lit up and he didn't stop touching the peach fuzz on the back of his brother's head. 

"You got piercings!!" He had delighted, chuckling in the bright way he had.

His brother had shrugged one shoulder and explained it away as a way to elude facial recognition. Genji called bullshit and they had chuckled. A large koi plopped out of the water with a splash.

They let themselves wonder at the flash of scales and colors as the creature leapt from one splash into the next. It was quite fat.

That Christmas Hanzo had come back to stay. Genji had made fun of his pants. Hanzo had made fun of Genji's lack thereof. 

-

And now here they were, Hanzo in a shirt that was barely there with his hair in a messy bun. 

He allowed Genji to free it from the hairtie that was doing it's best with his naturally puffy hair.

Genji hadn't seen his brother's hair reach past his shoulders in close to 20 years.

"You look like an anime character."

"That is rich, mister superhero."

Genji laughed brightly and blushed a little. It was true. He was living the life a tiny him had dreamed of. Robots, swordfights, saving the world... 

And all he wanted was to take his big brother to the beach.

Hanzo's hair had always been his one rebellion. It was nice to have him back.


End file.
